


Seen ✔️✔️

by crossingwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Pics, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: His lock screen has three texts from Rey on it:Rey Wife:Babe I know you’re probably busy right now, but you sent that pic to the wrong chat.Rey Wife:BennnnnnnRey Wife:Call me when you’re done processing your trauma.And then about ninety chats from theSkywalker RanchWhatsApp thread.--In which Ben sends a picture to the wrong chat.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 252
Kudos: 1459
Collections: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Birthday Gift Fics Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Прочитано](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777574) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALI HERE HAVE A DICK PIC FIC

Ben shouldn’t have put his phone on Do Not Disturb. He really should not have put his phone on Do Not Disturb.

There are moments when your life flashes before your eyes. Usually these are bad moments, though Ben’s had good ones before—mostly when he’s deep in Rey, looking into her eyes and he sees his past, present, and future in the love he sees there. 

This is not one of those good life-flashing-before-your-eyes moments. This is is a record-scratch everything-goes-still you-can-only-hear-the-sound-of-your-heartbeat-echoing-between-your-ears-because-everything-else-has-stopped-just-plain-stopped sort of moment.

His lock screen has three texts from Rey on it:

**_Rey Wife:_ ** _ Babe I know you’re probably busy right now, but you sent that pic to the wrong chat. _

**_Rey Wife:_ ** _ Bennnnnnnnnn _

**_Rey Wife:_ ** _ Call me when you’re done processing your trauma.  _

And then about ninety chats from the  **_Skywalker Ranch_ ** WhatsApp thread.

WhatsApp, because Rey refuses to get an iPhone but wants to text from her computer.

WhatsApp, because Uncle Luke doesn’t like change even though he knows WhatsApp belongs to Facebook and he hates Mark Zuckerberg but he used WhatsApp before it was owned by Facebook.

WhatsApp, where he has two text threads: one with Rey; and one with his extended family.

_ Oh god. _

**_Chewie:_ ** _ Wrong chat _

**_Lando Calrissian:_ ** _ Really wrong chat _

**_Han Solo:_ ** _ Ben, you might want to delete that before your mother shows up _

**_Han Solo:_ ** _ Or before Luke shows up _

**_Threepio:_ ** _ Good heavens. _

**_Artoo:_ ** _ Since he seems to be occupied _

**_Artoo_ ** _ : I’m just _

**_Artoo:_ ** _ Going to send more messages _

**_Artoo:_ ** _ Until it’s not immediately visible _

**_Artoo:_ ** _ There that’s better _

**_Han Solo:_ ** _ Jesus. _

Ben’s going to be sick. He’s really going to be sick. 

**_Threepio:_ ** _ Is there a way to delete someone else’s message? I’m sure Ben wouldn’t want it there if he weren’t busy. _

**_Artoo:_ ** _ You can apparently delete it for yourself, but not for everyone. _

**_Threepio:_ ** _ Someone should probably warn Leia that she might not want to check this chat immediately. _

**_Threepio:_ ** _ She’s usually so quick to check whenever Ben texts. _

How has he not vomited everywhere yet? How is there not blood dripping from his nose from the sheer brain stress that he’s experiencing right now? He’d been feeling so good a moment before. The feeling of his hand was nothing compared to Rey, but it was good enough when she was traveling for work. She’s been gone two days and will be back in a little while and he’d thought—sure, fine, rub one out so he’d last when she got back. Send her a picture because she likes pictures. He’d been feeling so good. So relaxed.

And on he scrolls.

**_Han:_ ** _ I’ve warned her, but it was too late. _

**_Lando:_ ** _ Oh dear _

**_Han:_ ** _ Yeah _

**_Han:_ ** _ Ben, when you get this, send your mom some flowers _

**_Lando:_ ** _ Has anyone warned Luke? _

**_Luke:_ ** _ God I wish someone had warned Luke. _

That’s it, then. That’s it. Ben’s never going to see his family again. This, far more than his fascist period, is going to make it so that he’s never going to acknowledge the existence of his family ever again. He’s going to disappear forever.

He scrolls up to the top of the chat again, to where he’d sent the picture that was supposed to go to just Rey, Rey while she was flying the skies again, before she winged her way back to him.  _ Thinking of you,  _ he’d typed with one thumb rather than two because he’d been rubbing himself thicker and harder by the second, closing his eyes, putting his phone on Do Not Disturb. At least he’d had a few minutes of blissful oblivion before he’d realized what had happened. 

He pressed the message, and clicked the delete button.  _ Delete for everyone.  _ Not that it made a difference. There were two little blue checkmarks next to the message. Everyone in the thread had seen it. 

And it would be the last of him they ever saw because he would never ever ever ever again talk to any of them ever.

He lets his phone fall to the bed and presses his face into the pillow that smells like Rey, groaning. 

_ Call me when you’re done processing your trauma.  _

He’s definitely not done processing his trauma, but he grabs his phone again. “Siri, call Rey,” he mumbles because he can’t even be fucked to tab over to her number, and a moment later the phone is ringing. Ringing, not straight to voicemail. She’s out of the air.

“Hi,” she says, sounding a bit breathless.

He swallows.

“Ben?”

“Hi,” he mumbles.

And Rey laughs. It’s not laughing at him—not really. Rey doesn’t laugh at him. She laughs to try and comfort him, to show she loves him even though he went and sent a fucking dickpic to his entire fucking family. 

“You ok?” she asks him.

“Not really,” he mutters. “Come home.”

“I’m getting into the car.”

“Ok,” he says. He wishes he could laugh at himself. If he lives that long, maybe by the time he’s a hundred will he laugh about this. 

“Do you want me to handle it?” she asks him, and he swallows. If he hadn’t done what he’d done, he’d growl something witty like  _ oh I’ll give you something to handle _ , but right now he feels small, hot-and-cold humiliated, worthless. He just wants someone to protect him. So he nods, before remembering Rey can’t see him. 

“Yeah.”

“Ok. I’ll handle it. In thread or privately?”

“I don’t care.”

“Love you, and see you soon,” she tells him, and he hangs up the phone.

He lies there for a long while, the phone still pressed to his cheek. It buzzes against him and he can’t quite bring himself not to know what’s happening now. 

**_Rey Wife:_ ** _ Greetings friends and family. The picture has been removed. Thank you all for your concern at this time. Ben has crawled into a hole and died so all communications regarding this situation can be filtered through me at this time in private. Otherwise let’s move on. _

**_Rey Wife:_ ** _ Here is a picture of a cat that got out of its carrier on the jet bridge and delayed my flight by thirty minutes. I wanted to keep him in the cockpit as a souvenir, but Finn wouldn’t let me. _

Ben toggles over to his chat with Rey.

_ I love you. _

**_Rey Wife:_ ** _ I love you. _

_ Don’t text and drive. _

**_Rey Wife:_ ** _ Don’t tell me how to live my life _

_ If one of us is dying today, it’s me I called dibs _

**_Rey Wife:_ ** _ Valid. But also text to speech is a thing. _

**_Rey Wife:_ ** _ Also I’m glad you were thinking of me, even if I’m the only person who was. _

_ I always think of you _

**_Rey Wife:_ ** _ I know.  _

**_Rey Wife:_ ** _ Almost home. I’m going to kiss your face off in a few minutes. _

_ Good. I need that. _

On most days, he’d get out of bed when he heard her car in the driveway. On most days, he’d open the door and grab her industry-standard roll-aboard and let her complain that she’s a modern woman who can handle her own luggage thank you very much as he brings it inside and then kisses her senseless.

But when he hears her car in the driveway the most he can bring himself to do is sit up and slowly shuffle to the door of the bedroom as he hears her open the door and deposit her stuff in the foyer. He gulps. His throat isn’t working. He hasn’t even said hi. God what a wasted piece of shit he is, she was gone for three days.

“Hey babe,” she says, looking up the stairs at him. He sees sympathy on her face, sees warmth and love. And then she’s taking the stairs two at a time and she’s wrapping her arms around him and he buries her face in her neck, breathing her in. She always likes to shower when she gets home, but he’s not sure he can let go of her right now. It’ll be ok. It’ll be ok because Rey’s there. Rey always makes things ok.

“Shower with me?” she asks him, stroking the back of his neck.

That’s a good enough compromise and he follows her into the shower, pausing long enough to watch her strip out of her uniform.

He feels himself twitch in his boxer shorts as she bends over to roll her stockings down her legs. She really has the best ass in the world. He’d been thinking about it when he’d—

He swallows, feeling that hot humiliation flood him again. Rey stands up, kicks off her underpants, shrugs out of her shirt, and unhooks her bra with one hand in a single, fluid motion. Then she turns to him.

“Showering is typically easier if you take your clothes off, Ben,” she tells him, as if he could possibly think about anything other than her when she’s standing there naked, tits out and beautiful like it’s the first time he’s seeing her all over again.

Yeah, he’s definitely getting a semi. Rey notices too because she smirks and turns on the shower. “I suppose you could watch if you wanted,” she says getting in the shower. “But you’ve never been very good at just watching.” She has him there, especially when the water starts to bead on her skin and she lets out an honestly obscene sigh. 

His shirt is off and his boxers are at his ankles within two seconds of her making that noise and he gets into the shower, pulling her lips to his and—

One of the things he loves about kissing Rey, about doing anything with Rey, is that there’s a struggle for dominance. They joke about it, usually after they’ve both come harder than they thought was possible after several years of being together, but it’s always that initial  _ who’s taking the lead here _ where both of them do their best. His tongue and hers, they dance that dance now. Hers is in his mouth, then his in hers, then she bites his lip and he grabs her ass and pulls her closer to his groin. 

The only thing in his world right now is Rey. Rey who is moaning into his mouth as his hand slips between her legs, Rey who is clutching at his chest, who is running her fingers through his hair, Rey, who seems to have ceded control for just a moment but he’s sure that he has not won the war. He almost never wins the war because Rey—Rey is far more determined to have her way with him and he will always give her what she wants in the end.

He rolls her clit between his fingers and she arches her chest up towards his, her mouth going still, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“The flaw in the plan,” he says to her quietly as he continues to roll her clit and she’s already trembling—how is she already trembling? Is she really that turned on? “Is that shower sex sucks.”

“It doesn’t suck,” she protests a little breathily.

“It’s dangerous and I can’t do what I want to you.” After three attempts at him fucking her in the shower, they’d decided to permanently bench it. They’d fallen over two times, and the third time, Ben had bruised himself on the bathtub’s faucet. It was slippery and not easily maneuverable the way wall sex was and ultimately not worth the risk of concussion and broken nose. 

And she fucking smirks at him. “Oh, but I can do what I want to you, so I win.”

“Sex isn’t about winning.”

“It is and you know it,” she replies cheekily and for that he stops his rolling for just a moment and she positively growls at him. He grins down at her. “So I guess this means I’m winning?”

Which is when Rey sinks down to her knees and licks along his—Jesus fucking Christ. Her tongue has no right to be that hot. And yet it is, licking a stripe of heat right along him, swirling around his head before she sucks him down into her mouth.

There is nothing in the world— _ nothing _ in the world—he likes more than seeing Rey look up at him, his cock deep in her mouth, her eyes twinkling with delight as his fingers scrabble along the smooth surface of the shower’s tile, trying to find some purchase. Her lips are so red, and the way her cheek bulges out around him, and her eyes—always her eyes—glittering up at him as he melts into incoherent groans when she begins lightly squeezing his balls.

He lasts longer than he thought he would, all things considered. Working one out an hour before had taken the edge off. But Rey doesn’t give up. She does adjust her position so she can start touching herself—the cheater—but she doesn’t stop, once, doesn’t let the tip of his dick out from between her lips regardless of whether she needs to catch her breath or not. She just keeps going, and going, and going.

“God I don’t deserve you,” he mumbles as she swallows his cum down and gets to her feet to kiss him. “I will never fucking deserve you.”

“We’ve been over this—you do,” she says impatiently. “But if you feel the need to prove that to me again,” and she takes his hand and places it between her legs, “I’m more than willing to see you try.”

He loves the aftertaste of his cum in her mouth as his tongue slides into it. He loves the way she sighs again when he thumbs at her clit and slides one, then two, then three fingers into her. He loves how quickly she falls apart, the way she melts forward against his chest and he is suddenly aware of how gentle the sound of the shower water is against their skin.

She looks up at him, pressing a kiss to his chin, and there’s a devious twinkle to her eyes. “What if I send a tit pic next. What if we just keep doing it until they’re driven off WhatsApp forever and we’ve conquered the Skywalker Ranch?”

And Ben does what he never thought he’d ever be able to do about this ever: he chokes out a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unanticipated chapter add bc [ ali had questions](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/265529041) and ppl pointed out that whatsapp has a feature that automatically downloads photos from your chats

She notices it a week later.

Leia Organa is quite tech savvy, but she doesn't take pictures often which means she's rarely in her camera roll. Ordinarily, she only barely notices when pictures download automatically from her WhatsApp chats with the family.

But she notices this time.

Because there's Ben's--all over again.

She closes her eyes and deletes it as fast as she can.

It's not like she's never seen her son's penis before, but there's a huge difference between seeing it when he's a baby changing his diaper, running around naked in the house in his excitement for Unca Wanwo's impending arrival, and seeing it half hard in his palm as he's texting what he thinks is his wife. And it's not as though she's not _thrilled_ that he has Rey, that they have a healthy (by the looks of it) sex life, that over the course of three years of marriage, Ben's adamant stance on no kids seems to be shifting towards "maybe when we're ready." But this is not an experience she ever wishes to repeat.

Ben had sent her flowers. Lots of them. Rey had also sent Luke, Lando, and Han some of the edibles she'd picked up the last time her flight routes had taken her through states with legalized weed, and had sent Artoo a case of beer, Chewie some nice cigars, and Threepio a good cross-stitch pattern. It was a sweet gesture, though she couldn't help but think of the flowers as "sorry you saw my dick, mom," flowers every time she sees them. They're from a good florist, too, so she thinks they'll last at least another week and a half, a beautiful reminder of what she wishes she'd never had to see.

She toggles over to **_Millennium Falcon_** and sends a chat.

_**Leia:** As a warning, WhatsApp automatically downloads photos sometimes so you may have a certain photo to delete in your camera roll._

_**Luke:** Oh lord, I'd just managed to bleach it out of my brain._

_**Luke:** Thanks._

There's a pause, and for a moment, she thinks that that's that. Then Luke continues.

_**Luke:** For the life of me, I had hoped never to know how big my nephew's dick was. There was a timeline in which I didn't. A happier world. A more balanced universe. But there are some things that can't be unknown._

_**Leia:** Are you high right now?_

_**Luke:** I've been high since it happened. I will be high until I forget about this photo which was downloaded without my permission onto my phone._

_**Artoo:** I think the whole point is you didn't take away the permission, Mr. I-Used-WhatsApp-Before-Zuckerberg._

_**Luke:** It's the principle of the thing._

_**Artoo:** OK Boomer._

Leia is about to put her phone down when a text comes through from Han and she toggles over to her iMessages.

_**Han Solo:** God I'd hoped Luke would have stopped by now._

_**Leia:** Luke? Stop? When has he ever been known to stop? He is all talk, no action when it comes to restraint._

_**Han Solo:** Part of me wants to tell Ben how proud of him I am_

_**Leia:** Han._

_**Han Solo:** Of how deeply he has annoyed and traumatized Luke. I feel like he'd be glad of that._

_**Han Solo:** Jesus Leia, not of that._

_**Han Solo:** Good lord. I wish I didn't know that either._

_**Han Solo:** But we all know where it comes from because we all know it definitely isn't the Skywalker side._

_**Leia:** Han._

_**Han Solo:** I'll stop, I'll stop._

_**Leia:** I'd tell Rey, though. She'll be able to convey it to him when she thinks he can handle it._

_**Han Solo:** If he can ever handle it._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed <3 when i'm not hiding from social media, [this is where you can find me](http://linktr.ee/crossingwinter)!


End file.
